Mi Vida
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: This is a story that took place after the events in City of Glass... "What am I to you Clary?" Jace had asked under the glistening sky. Clary stood there, breathless.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Vida [My Life]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in it. **

**Author's note: **_This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction and it happened after the events in City of Glass. Hope you would like it just the way you liked the book. Do review, it would really mean a lot to me __Thanks__. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_He was walking towards me, that familiar figure of a teenager. I easily spotted him with his golden sunny hair, that angelic fierce face and that grin painted on his face. However, he was bloody all over, his body covered with those runes that burned with his hair and his shirt was torn off him. His sweat and blood were mixing as it ran down to his bare chest. The sight of him walking in that look, walking towards me hurt my eye but I could not manage to look away, not now specially._

_He came closer, closer, closer and then he was there, right in front of me. I realized I was not breathing anymore, my heart was fluctuating abnormally._

"_Clary…" He said my name and it sounded like music to my ears. _

* * *

"Clay… Clary, wake up!" She woke up at the sound of a familiar voice... She sat up on her bed with her eyes still half-closed.

"Why is the sun up so early? What time is it?" She mumbled, yawning.

"The sun has not risen yet, it's still twelve o'clock midnight." Her visitor uttered.

"What?" Clary's eyes were fully opened now and he could see him clearly in front of him. "Jace, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"I could not sleep and well, I ended up walking here." He said it in a matter-of-fact.

"You woke me up just… Jace, what your drama this time?" Clary whined.

"It's no drama, Clary. This is my gift for you, besides I came here to make your dream and fantasies into reality." He grinned.

"And what do you mean?" Clary crossed her arms, her brows meeting at the center.

"Don't act as if you don't know anything, Clay… I know how much you crave for me." He uttered, that arrogance never fading.

"Whatever your thinking…" She tried to stop him but was dumbfounded when Jace's face was an inch closer to her.

"Jace…" She breathed, it was as though all words washed out of her mouth, drained.

"Hush… Clary, I know what you want to say and you don't have to say it, I love you too." Jace uttered. She could feel his hot breath on her, then their lips met and then a warm kiss.

**[Boogsh!]** There was a fire just a few blocks from Amatis' house. From where Clary was, the fire was clearly seen. The next thing they know, their lips parted.

"Even after his death demon activities are still rampant… Such a hassle!" Jace whined.

"I thought the Clave has assigned rovers to ensure peace… Where are the rovers anyway?" Clary looked through her window and saw no one was running towards the scene.

"The rover's in your room." Jace uttered, proudly.

"Huh? That means… Jace."

"What? I made sure…" Clary's stare burned into his eyes. He sighed, accepting the defeat. "Fine. I'll go but you'll have to give me a reward after I kill another demon… You'll have to prepare though. I honestly do not accept inexpensive things. I mean, I'm Jace Wayland, anyway."

"Shut up and just go kill that demon." Clary uttered. Then he was gone.

* * *

The fire was burning a white house and when Jace checked the place with his sensor, the demonic activity was very low as though there were no traces of it at all.

"How can that be?" He thought a loud as he circled the perimeter. Then he heard a cry. It was a little girl, trapped inside the burning house. Jace, without any second thoughts barged in the house. The crying grew louder as he descended to the stairs. He kicked the door of the room where the little was.

"Don't worry you are safe now." Jace uttered, beaming a comforting smile. Slowly and carefully he came nearer and nearer the girl. When he was in front of her, the girl's expression changed.

"Fool!" There was a loud laugh from behind him and the next thing he knew, someone had hit his neck and he fell unconscious.

* * *

The sun has finally risen and the fire was off, it's been hours that it was off. Clary had been standing by the window ever since Jace had left. _He said, he would come back... Maybe he was just teasing me, by now he might be laughing from a far, watching me as I stood her stupidly. Clarissa Fray, what a fool you are. _She sighed and she sat on her bed.

Then there came a knock on her door. Clary giddily went to open it, hoping that he decided to go home and shower at the Lightwoods and that he decided to use the door instead of the window. However, the image that stood outside her room was no golden-haired boy. Her smile died out.

"Clary, were you expecting someone?" Jocelyn asked, reading every line of her face.

"No…" She sighed in frustration. _You stupid little fool, he won't come… he was just joking so don't expect anything from that annoying brag. _Then she heard Isabelle saying in her head_, "Jace does not lie."_ But then again, Jace has lied a couple of times to her.

"Clary, what's the matter?" Jocelyn knew something was wrong.

"Nothing… It's just that some golden-haired hero did not…" Clary's eyes widened upon hearing her frustration spilling out of her mouth. "Mom, you did not hear a thing." But it was too late to take back what she just said.

"Were you talking about Jace?" Jocelyn asked and Clary immediately knew her mother would not drop the matter unless she gets what she wants.

"Yes." She sighed.

"So are you together? I mean…" Jocelyn said, but Clary knew exactly what she meant. "What is he to you? What is your relationship status now?"

"Together? Well…" Clary fumbled. She was not sure what they really were, not one of them made it official, yet. "I'm not sure."

"Clary, I do not want to hurt you but I don't think think things can work out between you and Jace. He's a shadowhunter and you are a mundane." Jocelyn uttered.

"Mom, I'm a shadowhunter too… I…I…" Clary said.

"Technically but you see, you do not have any proper training so that makes you a mundane with cool abilities. And well, Jace… he's… He is trained and skilled, his life is about fighting. He might even stay here in Alicante while we live in New York. You can't text him, you can't write to him, you can't communicate at all. Beside we are leaving for New York tonight." Jocelyn said. This added to Clary's frustration and she did not like it.

Clary's eyes were wide in surprise, she could not say a word or move a muscle. She can't leave Idris, not until she says goodbye to Alec, to Isabelle, to Maryse and Robert, to Max, to her father and to Jace most specially. "Mom, I want to go back home but why tell me in such short notice?"

There was another knock, this time Clary did not expect much. "It's open, come in!" Clary announced no enthusiasm from her voice. It was Luke.

"I did not know you were there, Jocelyn." He uttered as he entered the room. After their confession, they seem not to know what to call each other or how to approach each other so they decided to still stay the way they used to. Luke then turned to Clary, "By the way, Clary, you have visitors downstairs. It's the Lightwoods." A glint of happiness came to Clary's eyes as though she won a jackpot. "Mom, let's talk again later." She giddily jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs, hoping that he was there with them.

* * *

"You already told her about our plan going back to New York?" Luke asked.

"Yes and I found out something." Jocelyn uttered, still sitting on her daughter's bed. Luke kneeled by her lap and held her hand. "What is it? Is it about Jace?" Luke asked.

"You knew?" Jocelyn sighed, frustrated at the fact that she seemed so left out. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because, it's Clary's right and responsibility to be the one who'll tell you, Jocelyn." Luke uttered.

"It would have been okay if she fell in love with Simon. I knew him and he is not a shadowhunter. However, Jace, I barely know him and the worst part is he's a skilled shadowhunter trained by Valentine. Who knows what he had done to him." Jocelyn uttered.

"You know what, Jocelyn… I thought of that before too but when you get to know Jace, he's nothing like Valentine. You are the one who said it, you barely know him. He might have the skills, the talents even the arrogance Valentine had but he never got Valentine's insanity." Luke uttered, "Besides Simon is a downworlder and Clary loves Simon only like a brother and nothing more. Clary loves Jace and he loves her back. If you just saw how frustrated and depressed they were when they were told they were siblings; if you'll just saw how Jace protected Clary, how their gazes met, maybe you'll understand why the people around them could not dare break them apart because that would destroy them both." Jocelyn rested her head on Clary's bed as she held Luke's hand tighter.

* * *

"Isabelle! Alec! It's good to see you, where's Jace?" Clary asked upon realizing Jace was not there with them.

"That's why we came here." Isabelle uttered.

"We thought he was with you." Alec seconded.

"What? You mean… He hasn't…" Clary's heart was beating faster, scared.

"No… and his roving hours was long over. When we came from Max's grave, nobody was home so Mom thought he might be here and told us to fetch him." Alec explained.

"But apparently he isn't. He came here at midnight but a house, blocks from here, was on fire. He said he'd come back after he dealt with the demon but he has not." Clary said.

"There was no one there when the authorities arrived. The family's out of town." Isabelle said, her brows meeting at the center. "Where could he be?" Color escaped Clary's faced. All anger evaporated, she knew something had happened to Jace.

"I'll call Magnus, he could help." Alec volunteered as he created a distressing signal to Magnus outside the house.

"We better tell Luke." Isabelle uttered as she and Clary ran up the stairs.

"Mom, Luke… Jace is missing." Clary uttered, tears flooding from her eys.

The two adults were surprised.

* * *

Jace woke up in a cold place, his head pressed on the hard ground and his hand tightly bounded by a chain. It was dark but he could still see someone was there. He raised his head up and recognized who had captured him.

"Did you miss me, little brother?" An evil grin was painted on his face.

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of my story, hope you liked it. Wondering who might this evil guy be? Who are your guesses and what does he want from Jace Wayland? See you in the next chapter then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of its character there, it is owned by Cassandra Clare._

**Author's Note:** _Thank you for all those who read and commented on the first chapter of my Mortal Instruments story. Hopefully, you would like_ this

**Chapter Two**

"Seb… Jonathan…" Disgust was painted on Jace's face as he said that dreaded name.

"Too bad you haven't killed me, eh? I'm pretty sure that it hurt your pride." Jonathan grinned more deviously. Jace laughed as though there was something humorous in what he said.

"What's funny you, treacherous leech?" Jonathan exclaimed furiously, his already sour expression turned more sourly, he then pulled Jace's golden hair up.

"You are. Your joke was funny, you know. I mean someone like you could never hurt my pride. You are nothing to me; your death does not matter, I am sti8ll great with or without your help." Jace arrogantly uttered.

"Little brother, you never change. You still manage to be so arrogant in such situation you are in." Jonathan pulled him more furiously. Jace grinned, masking the hurt on his head.

"You did not change as well; you are still that demonic son your father hated and disliked. He was surprised you were dead, but he never cried. He may have even liked the idea of you dead." Jace grinned all the more. Jonathan threw his head away, pestered.

"Are you hurt? I thought demons don't get hurt?" Jace mocked his captor.

"Let's see if you could still act all proud and mighty when I kill you and my beloved sister." He uttered.

"Don't you dare touch, Clary." Jace glared.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood were now gathered with Magnus, Jocelyn, Amatis, Luke, Clary, Isabelle and Alec at the living room of Amatis. For hours now, they had been sitting in that room, waiting for the results of Magnus' magic.

"So have you found him?" Clary asked the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"Clary, I'm sorry but no and I could not pick up his signal no matter what I do." Marys uttered.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, though she already knew what Magnus really meant.

"Jace is…" Magnus started.

"No, he can't be." Alec uttered.

"Magnus do it again. Do the freakin' process again!" Clary ordered. "Something might have gone wrong, do it again!"

"I'm sorry Clary but he's already dead." Magnus announced. Clary cried, no matter how hard she tried to press those tears away. Everyone there fell more silent; they would not want to believe what they heard. The Lightwoods just lost family and they could not take another lost now, specially not Jace.

"He promised me he'd come back." She uttered. Jocelyn stood from where she sat and hugged Clary. It was warm and comforting but it never eaxed the pain she was feeling.

"I'm going to look for him on my own. I know he's out there. Jace can't die, he is Jace." Clary stood unclasping her mother's hug.

"Clary wait!" They tried to stop her but it was too late. Clary has ran outside the house.

"She does not know Idris, not even Alicante. We must stop her or she might get lost." Amatis spoke, her face as worried as everyone else's.

"I'll go after her. I'll bring her back, Jocelyn, I promise." Luke said as he transformed into a wolf.

"Please do." Jocely said as Luke's figure disappeared out of the door.

Clary ran outside the gates of Alicante. Entering the woods she had visited a couple of times now. This was the woods where she walked with Jace, the woods they shared their special moments.

"Jace! Jace, where are you?" She called out but got no answer. She continued running without any place of destination in her mind. For all she knew, she needs to find Jace. Her feet were just dragging her. Tears were still flooding from her eyes as she ran into a familiar path.

Then she stopped. She stood in front of the rubbles of the old Wayland manor. She reminisced the day they were here, the day she and Jace thought he had demon blood and the day they lay on that grass beside each other.

Then the trees rustled behind her, a twig was broken. Clar looked back and noticed a figure. "Jace is that you? Jace, stop playing games with me." Clary moved closer. But then, somebody grabbed her back.

"Sorry, little sister." She recognized that voice and before she could turn her back, she passed out.

"Where's Clary, Luke?" Jocelyn asked as Luke entered the house without anyone with him.

"I lost her." Luke sighed.

"What? Luke, I trusted you! You promised me you'll bring my daughter back. She might be safe from Valentine but there are still demons lurking around them and you know she's not trained…" Jocelyn was freaking out. She broke into tears, the first time she ever did after Valentine's death.

"But I think I know where she went." Luke informed.

"Where?" Everyone asked with Jocelyn.

"Wayland Manor."

Clary was now uncomfortably sitting on a hard cemented floor, her hands chained behind her. The air was cold and clammy. In front of her she saw another chained figure.

"Clary…" It called, the voice familiar. She raised her head and immediately recognized the man in front of him.

"Jace?" She uttered, excitedly. Her tears were welling out of her eyes.

"Ssh… Clary, why did you have to get in trouble every time I turn my back?" Jace uttered in a hush tone, worried.

"You're the one in trouble, Jace." Clary spoke.

"And what, you're here to rescue me? You got yourself chained and you can't do anything. Now, I have to save both of us." Jace uttered arrogantly.

"I'm sorry if I was so worried. I'm sorry if I could not take the news you were dead and I'm sorry for being a nuisance." Clary whined, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Stop whining." Jace ordered. Clary just looked at him. Somehow, Jace got guilty.

"Clary, look, I'm sorry… And thank you. I know how much you love me and you do not have to rescue me, I'm a trained Shadow hunter and I could get myself out of this place. But I promise you, I'll get you out of here alive." Jace uttered; his tone softer now. Then someone came nearer them and both knew who it was, though Clary still would not want to believe the demon was still alive.

"Finally, you're already awake annoying little sister." Jonathan grimaced.

"I thought you were dead, Jace already killed you." Clary uttered.

"You thought wrong, Clarissa. Did your boyfriend not tell you he failed to kill me? But do not worry, Clarissa, I would not fail to kill you, slowly and painfully. No, not after what you did to our father, no **my** father…" Jonathan kneeled before her and cupped her chin harshly. He pressed his thumb and pointing finger on her cheeks beside her lips. Clary was muffling some sounds, moving to break free from his hold but the more she moved, the more he pressed his fingers on her cheeks.

"So this about getting revenge." Jace uttered scornfully.

"Oh no it's not! It's more of a reunion. I'll kill Clarissa first, then you, then her mother who abandoned me, then the downworlders, the Clave, specially the Lightwoods. Everybody gets to see each other in hell again." He uttered cynically, his fingers pressed harder and harder on Clary's cheeks.

"And you would be living life all alone. How pitiful!" Clary gagged.

"Don't worry, after I kill the mundanes. I'll have to kill myself and join my father's resurrection back on earth with the other Nephilims who died from the two Uprisings. Father would really be proud of me." He laughed evilly as he threw Clary's head away.

"You are insane!" Clary uttered.

"No, I'm not Clarissa… I am just powerful. I'll leave you two for a while, I have to prepare a special show for Jace and you are in it Clarissa. I could just imagine the look on Jace's face when he sees you lifeless, bloody and tortured." He laughed all the more as he vanished from their sight into the dark alley. Jace shot a worried look into Clary and she knew he was worried, because she was worried and scared too, she just could not say it, not to him. If there was a best time to ask for back-up it was now.

It was nightfall when the group (Jocelyn, Luke Magnus and the Lightwoods) finally reached what remained of the Wayland manor after getting lost several times.

"Oh my gosh! What happened here?" Marys wanted to cry, unable to fathom what had been done to the lovely dwelling her friend owned.

"Clary had been here but she was not alone." Magnus uttered.

"Is it Jace's?" Alec asked, hopeful.

"No it's of demonic origin." Magnus uttered. Then he explained to them, maybe that was why they couldn't locate Jace because the process was disrupted by the spells in this place.

"Could you trace where they went?" Isabelle asked.

"The fact that I sensed them means there's a great chance in finding them." Magnus uttered. Then he started the process with everyone gathering around them. Everyone was hoping against hope, p[raying that they could find the whereabouts of the two missing people.

Then there it was, the light that blinked, the light they were hoping to see. "Finally, I found them." Magnus Bane announced.

**That's chapter 2 for you, hoped you liked it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer: **_I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, they are all created and owned by Cassandra Clare._

**Author's note:** _To all those who reviewed, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. Please do review. This is the final chapter of this story and I hope you would like it. _

Chapter 3

Jonathan unchained Clary, dragging her to what might be the last place she'll ever occupy alive. Jonathan was holding a sword on his other hand, no doubt it was the angel sword.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jace demanded.

"Oh you'll see little brother… It would be my little gift for you. Don't worry I let you kiss her, the way Salome kissed John the Baptist." Jonathan mocked.

"Jace…" Clary called, her tone croaked and her eyes pleading. Her hair was messed up and her head painful from his drag. She could feel her body soar from the pain of the heavy chains that bounded her.

"It's painful to hear you call another man's name instead of your own brother, little sister. Don't worry, I'll teach you a lesson." He uttered cynically. He drew out the sword and pierced it on Clary's left palm. Clary shouted in pain. Blood gushed out of it as Jonathan got the sword out of the palm. He then traced the sword on Clary's body.

The sword felt cold and heavy on her skin, she could feel some parts of her wounded, bleeding and it was painful. Her tears were welling up. She could hear her own heart beating, her sweat dripping vehemently all over her, making the wounds more painful to bear.

This is torture.

Jace was moving his wrist, trying all his efforts to break the chain. The more he moved, the tighter it becomes and his grew more painful, but he still continued. He could not bear see and hear Clary tormented in pain. 'I have to save Clary' he motivated himself as blood dripped from where he was bounded. The chain was now even turning to rusty red.

Then with the help of some miracle, Jace had broken his chains just in time.

Jonathan was about to pierce Clary's heart when Jace jumped before him and had kicked his sword away. "Surprised, Jonathan? It seems like I'm still better than you are, you could not even bind a wounded me." Jace mocked, though his face was covered with blood, his hair messed up and his shirt tattered, he still looked handsome, innocent and cool.

"Jace…" He hissed as he threw a punch on Jace's face but Jace was fast enough to dodge. Jace then gave him a right kick followed by an uppercut. However, Jonathan was swift as well. They threw series of punches and kicks to each other. Then Jace was cornered.

"Seems like victory is ot your this time, little brother." He mocked.

"You wish." Jace grinned. Jace kicked him and got the sword form him. With a final blow, Jace pierced Jonathan's heart and made it travel down.

"You won't even reach hell, Jonathan." Jace uttered. Then into thin air just like the demons Jace had always been slaying all his life. "The house is going to come down soon."

He turned to Clary and saw the little marks of her pain. Jace then cut the chains with the Angel sword and Clary dropped on the floor, too weak to stand.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Jace scooped her from the ground and carried, her bridal style. Jace saw the opening and just as the house was coming down the rubbles, Jace had jumped out of the house.

They lay on the grass, Clary on top of Jace. This was a familiar ground but this wasn't the Wayland Manor. They had been here before, but she didn't mind it.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"I would be fine if we would just stay this way for a while." Clary lay her head on Jace's chest.

"Sure, if you want to be feasted upon by the Paparazzi. Well, I would not mind, you know. I'm a born celebrity." Jace grinned. Clary looked up, she saw Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus and the Lightwoods looking down at them.

"What happened to both of you?" Isabelle finally managed to speak.

"Oh, hi there Izzy!" Jace uttered as he stood up with his arms wrapped around Clary for support.

"You made us worried and here you are making love in the grass the Angel had blessed." Alec scolded them scornfully. Clary blushed. She looked around and realized, they were at Lake Lyn. That was why it was so familiar.

"Sorry, I do not make love in an inexpensive place…" Jace uttered. "Not that I'll make love with Clary." He felt Jocelyn and Luke shot him a strict look.

"Mom, we're okay. Don't worry." She threw herself to her mother, who caught her with an embrace. Right away, Jocelyn notice her wound.

"Honey, please don't do that again. Look what happened your hand." Jocelyn uttered worriedly.

"I won't promise that mom but I'm really sorry mom. However, Jace saved me." Clary hugged her tighter.

"What happened? I sensed a demon with you and the house that suddenly vanished when you jumped out had traced of demon element too. Who was it?" Magnus interrogated.

"Jonathan Morgenstern kidnapped me and then Clary…" Jace told them every detail; from the time he broke into the house to the time he killed the half-demon. At first they did not believe it really was Jonathan, but the fact that no body was found last time proved to them that what they were saying was right.

The sun was perfectly up on the sky, the green trees rustled rhythmically outside Luke's house. It was the perfect time for a breakfast outside the house. On the porch, a familiar figure stood outside the door. It was Jace Wayland.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"Is Clary there, Luke?" Jace asked.

"Sure. She'll come out soon with Jocelyn. Better come and join us for breakfast. Jocelyn cooks really well." Luke invited.

"Am I welcomed?" Jace asked.

"Sure." Jocelyn uttered. "Besides I want to know who this golden-haired hero my daughter is crazy about." She winked at Jace as she went to place the bowl she was bringing on the picnic table.

"Mom… I never said anything like that." Clary whined, flushing red. She was in a pink shirt and her usual jeans. Jace grinned.

"You do not have to be shy about that Clary. I know how crazy you are about over me." Jace teased, making Clary flush redder. She put down the tray she was bringing and placed on whole apple on Jace's mouth.

"That should make you shut up." Clary uttered as she turned away from him. Then the adults laughed.

After the table was set at Luke's porch, the four of them positioned themselves. Jace sat beside Clary and Luke sat beside Jocelyn. Clary introduced Jace to her mother, the first formal introduction the two had. Their conversations came from the new clave rules to the Insitute to how Jace saw Valentine. Somehow, with Jace's story Clary knew the man whom her mother had loved.

Then Jocelyn asked, "So what's your relationship status now?" Jace and Clary halted and looked at each other, blushing.

"Mom…" Clary whined.

"Who wants ice cream?" Luke saved Clary and Jace. And giddily Clary raised her hand, just the way she always does when she was young. And that matter remained unanswered.

Later that day, Clary and Jace were walking by the Lake near Luke's house, the place where they once battled against Valentine's demons.

Jace was walking toward ahead of Clary, his hair glistening under the sun, his eyes on the ground and his hands inside his pockets. Then he stopped and faced Clary, who almost stumbled because of the sudden halt.

"You mother's not fond of me, is she? I think she would rather have that dork over someone as great as I am." Jace uttered.

"Probably, she isn't fond of you yet. Besides you have that charm to push someone like you." Clary said, a teasing smile embedded on her face.

"Oh really Clary? Did I force myself to you? I do not think so, I knew even after our encounter in Pandemonium, you've fixed your eyes on me." Jace grinned as he hugged Clary closer to him.

"You really are full of yourself Jace Wayland." Clary grimaced.

"What am I to you then, Clarissa Fray?" Jace challenged, his eyes teasing and his grin menacing.

Clary's green eyes stared at his golden eyes, all words had drained out of her head and she couldn't answer that simple question. She could feel her heart fluctuating ang she could hear every beat of it, probably Jace even heard it because it was loud.

'_You are my life and you are all that I need in this world. You are the ground that I stand. You are the air I breathe in. You are my water, the elixir of my life… But I can't say all of it to you, because I am scared that I might lose you._' She wanted to say, but had kept them in her thoughts.

As though, e read her mind, Jace pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Whatever you are thinking, I really do not care. All you have to know is that I love you too and that I'll protect you even if that costs my life because you are my life, Clary. You are the only life I would ever want t live in."

Then he cupped her chin and kissed her warmly, his lips pressed hard on her s. Clary kissed him back and they wanted to stay like that forever.

They lay on the grass, Clary rested on Jace's shoulder. "Would you want to make it official?" Jace asked.

"Well, would YOU want it?" Clary challenged him, remembering Aline and some other girls he dated.

"Don't worry, I could tell them Jace Wayland has no time for them yet, maybe next time would be okay though." Jace teased.

"Shut up!"

"Well, it's not my fault your boyfriend's handsome and every one would want to have a piece of him." He bragged as usual.

'_Boyfriend…_' It rang in her thoughts_. 'Who would have thought?'_

**This is the final chapter and I hope you liked it. I hope you would review this chapter. To all those who reviewed this stories, thank you so much**


End file.
